Hated Ball
by rika08
Summary: DG's engaged! And she's never met the man. Cain watched her thorughout the ball and makes sure she doesn't need help. Including when she's arguing with her fiance.
1. Chapter 1

Hated Ball

Cain couldn't remember the last time he had to dress formal for anything. Although, the last time was probably his wedding, and that was uncomfortable enough as it was. But this, this was pure torture. The entire Guard wore the same uniform. The coats were white, trimmed with gold stitching along the hems. The buttons were gold, along with the holes. The collar was pure gold, and long. The pants were white as well, with gold trimming on the hems. Both hems on the cuff of the coats were trimmed in gold. All in all, Cain felt ridiculous.

Cain sighed deeply and knocked on the door in front of him.

"Who is it?" asked the voice form the other side.

"Your escort." Cain answered.

The door opened. DG stood in front of Cain. Her look of confusion faded when she saw him, "Oh, Cain. I didn't know who was escorting me, so I was a little surprised to have someone knock on my door."

"Are you ready?" Cain asked.

DG shook her head, "Just give me five minutes." She turned back into her room. Cain noticed DG's appearance. She wore a long white dress. The top was a corset, black on top, then white, in a decorated fashion. The skirt of her dress fluttered as she walked to her vanity.

DG's long brown hair was parted in a most unique design. Her hair was up, but still hung down. She had several strands braided and wrapped around the bun. Her hair seemed more curled than usual. Placed in the side of her bun, was a silver clip. The clip was a flower, with dangling rhinestones.

DG sat down at her vanity and grabbed her white shoes. She easily slipped her foot into her shoes and pulled up the straps. She grabbed the second shoe and placed her foot in it. She looked at the vanity and picked up a large necklace.

The necklace itself was big. It started at the middle of DG's neck and reach to her collar brown, minus the length of the drops, hanging off the necklace. The pattern of the necklace, remind Cain of snow. White and unique. There were three main snowflakes on the necklace, one below the other. The third was the lowest, and the middle drop, which hung lower than the others did. The other four drops hung on each side of the middle, evenly hanging against DG's chest.

DG reached behind her head, trying to latch the necklace. When the necklace wouldn't latch, DG tried again. The necklace refused to latch together. DG started to get frustrated.

"Need a hand?" Cain asked.

DG looked at him through the vanity mirror, "Please?"

Cain walked into DG's room. He stepped behind DG and took the two half's of the necklace. He easily latched the two together.

"Thanks Cain." DG said.

"Anytime Princess." Cain replied.

"I'm almost ready." DG stated. She grabbed a pair of silver earrings. The earrings hung loosely, sparkling in the light. They were several inches long, and looked like flowers. DG clipped them in her ears. She picked up to matching bracelets. The bracelets were white, thick, and beautiful. The designs were too unique to explain. DG slid the bracelets onto each wrist.

Finally, DG picked up a tiara, sitting on her vanity. DG placed in on her head carefully. The tiara was small, but bold. It grew bigger as the eyes came to the middle, accenting the main point. It was white, decorated with rhinestones, like everything DG was wearing.

DG stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed deeply, "I guess I'm ready now." She whispered.

Cain looked at DG with concerned eyes. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You'll do fine DG."

"Somehow, I doubt that." DG replied.

Not that Cain could blame her. The entire court had forced her into considering marriage. Of course, her mother and father tried to delay it as long as possible, but were overruled themselves. DG had been forced to meet suitor after suitor, with the courts hopes that she would accept a marriage proposal.

Tonight however, was worse. The court, having grown tired of DG's rejecting proposals, chose someone for her. The result of that; was DG locking herself in her room and then realizing she had snuck out through her balcony. It took Cain five days to find her; sitting on the porch of his old home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

_Where could she have gone?_ Cain thought. He rode hard. DG had slipped out of the palace, after locking herself inside her room. They only realized she had slipped out four days ago. Cain had searched everywhere, from Finaqua to Central City. No one had seen her.

So Cain rode past Central City, hoping he might find a clue to where DG might go. The brick rode lead him from central City, and towards the forest. Slowly, the scenery grew extremely familiar to Cain.

The forest cleared to scattered trees. His eyes fell on a light brown horse, standing in front of an old home. Sitting on the porch was a figure, leaning against the beams. Cain sighed. He dismounted his horse and walked the rest of the way to the house.

DG sat on the porch, facing away from Cain's direction. Her back leaned against the beam; her knees were in front of her body. DG's arm her folding in front of her chest. Her eyes were tear filled. Cain suspected she was trying to keep herself from crying.

Cain tied his horse next to DG's. He walked up to the porch and leaned against the beam opposite of DG. DG turned her head from Cain.

"That was some idea, Princess. I was very surprised to hear you slipped out through your balcony." Cain said. He watched DG carefully. When she didn't reply, he continued.

"I don't blame you for running kid. I was actually surprised you didn't run when the court told you about meeting the suitors." Cain explained.

DG still refused to answer.

Cain knelt against the beam, "Come on Deeg, talk to me."

DG blinked. "What am I supposed to say? What the frick am I supposed to say Cain? I'm frickin' getting married!" she stood up quickly and stormed off the porch. Cain watched her carefully.

"You know, back in Kansas, I watched couples come in and out of town. I even saw someone propose to his girlfriend. Sure, I wanted to get married, but on my own time, my own way. Not like this. Not being treated like a prize for every goo-goo eyed," DG aimed her hand at a large tree nearby. "brain-dead," the tree creaked. "drooling," another creak. "crown seeking," _creak_. "immature," _creak_. Cain stood from his spot. He watched DG with extreme concern. "pompous," "Noble," _creak_. "creep!" The tree trunk shattered, along with most of the tree.

Pieces of the tree scattered from it spot. Cain ran for DG and covered her form the falling tree pieces. When Cain was sure there was no harm left, he pulled DG up from the ground.

DG stood reluctantly. She seemed fine, except her head was cut. Cain noticed the blood rolling down the side of her face.

"Oh god, DG." Cain said. He touched her check lightly and inspected her head.

DG pushed him back, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're far from _fine_ and it's not just the fact that you're getting married." Cain replied.

DG turned from Cain. She folded her arms again. She could feel her tears coming. DG inhaled deeply, trying to keep herself from crying. "No, it's not."

Cain took a step closer to DG, "Then tell me kid. I want to help."

DG shook her head, "I don't think even you could help me, Tin Man."

"I can try." Cain replied.

"Having the court tell me I had to get married only started this. But pushing every suitor, pressuring every proposal, saying it's for the OZ, only made it worse. You know, I even told them that I would accept when I felt I was ready. Guess how thy reacted? They frickin' arranged the marriage!" DG screamed. Another tree shattered, but it was far enough that they were safe.

Cain knew she was crying now. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. DG had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes, however, refused to look at him. He had to say something, to her, but what? What could he possibly say that could help her? DG was right; this was something that even a Tin Man couldn't solve.

"See, I told you. You can't help me." DG said. She began walking towards her horse. DG stumbled slightly.

Cain caught her and pulled her into an embrace. "You're right. I can't help, but this is one time, where I wish I could kiddo."

DG wrapped her arms around Cain's neck.

Cain released her several minutes later, "Think you're ready to face them?"

DG shrugged, "I'll have to face them sooner or later."

DG stumbled as she walked towards the horses. Cain was right beside her, catching her every time she fell. When they reached their horses, Cain lifted DG onto his.

"What are you-?"

"You can't walk straight after what you did to those trees. I rather not have to explained to your parents why you fell off your horse." Cain replied. He mounted the horse behind her.

Cain reached both arms around DG and took the reins. The horse tuned and slowly began trotting towards the palace.

**End Flashback:**

"You ready?" Cain asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." DG replied. She turned from the mirror.

Cain held out his arm, which DG took. He escorted her out of her bedroom and they walked towards the ballroom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Cain and DG reached the doors to the ballroom. They stopped. DG released Cain's arm. She walked to the door and opened it slightly. Her eyes roamed the room for her supposed fiancé.

"Lord Lafayette is waiting for you." Cain whispered.

"Where?" DG asked.

Cain pointed, "There. At the bottom of the staircase."

DG's eyes moved to the staircase. There stood her fiancé. He was tall, young, and a little handsome. His hair was long and black, but tied in the back. His formal wear, surprisingly, was similar to the guards. Although his colors were black and hemmed in white.

DG felt her stomach lurch. She shut the door and leaned against it. Her breathing came in quickly, shallow gasps. She felt a hand touched her cheek.

"DG, calm down." Cain whispered.

"How can I? I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with him and I don't know anything about him!" DG replied. Her hands gripped the handles tightly.

"That's why the court is having this ball." Cain answered.

DG took a deep breath. Her hands loosened on the door.

"The doors will open when you're ready. I suspect Lord Lafayette will want to be your company for the entire evening." Cain explained.

"What about you?" DG asked.

"I'll be around kid, just in case things don't go well." Cain answered.

DG looked up at him, "Is it wrong to pray things go horribly wrong?"

Cain smirked. "Not n this situation kid. Not, are you ready?"

DG nodded slowly. She pushed herself off the door and took Cain's arm again.

The ballroom doors opened. DG felt her stomach lurch again. She stepped in sync with Cain as he led her down the marble stairs. The entire assembly watched as they walked down to the main floor.

At the bottom of the stairs, Cain stopped. DG turned to Lord Lafayette, who stepping in front of them.

"Princess DG, I am honored to finally meet you." He bowed.

Remembering her etiquette, DG released Cain's arm and curtsied, "Indeed Lord Lafayette, it is wonderful to meet you."

Cain hid his humor in watching DG act like a princess for once.

"May I ask to be your company throughout the evening?" Lord Lafayette asked.

_I hate you Cain. _DG faked a sweet smile, "You may."

Lord Lafayette offered her his arm, which she took. He led her from the stairs and into the main room.

The orchestra began playing a waltz. Lord Lafayette quickly took DG's hand and they began to dance. Cain stood on the sidelines, watching DG. She appeared to be enjoying herself. DG spoke with Lafayette as they danced.

_Looks like I won't be need after all._ Cain thought. He walked from the side towards the buffet table. He took a glass and walked around.

"Well, even Wyatt Cain cleans up decently." Cain turned to see Azkadellia standing behind him.

Azkadellia was wearing a sleek green dress. The corset matched her dress perfectly. The material glistened in the lights, and dragged behind her.

"Anything's possible." Cain replied, making light of the situation.

Azkadellia smirked and looked out at her sister. "But not everything."

Before Cain could asked about her statement, Azkadellia was asked for a dance. Cain continued to walk around the ballroom, occasionally taking glances at DG and Lafayette.

Near the end of the ball, Cain had given up staying near her. She was smiling at Lafayette. Deep in conversation with him. Cain turned from her and walked around. He listened to the music of the orchestra and tried to remember the steps to the waltz.

Cain raised his glass. As he was about to take a drink, someone pushed past him. Cain turned; DG was running past him. She left the ballroom and into the gardens. Cain set his glass down and followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, the air was refreshing. Cain felt his body cooling instantly. But it didn't last. He heard DG rushing deeper into the gardens. Cain followed her closely. As he watched her back, he saw how angry she was.

DG ripped the bracelets off her wrists, tossing them violently to the ground. Her arms reached her neck. The necklace was torn off her neck with intense force. She threw it to the ground, not caring where it landed. She reached up to her hair and pulled out the clip.

DG stopped at the edge of the water. She stood at the edge, breathing heavily. Cain waited for a few minutes. Just as he walked towards her, he stopped at the sight of Lord Lafayette and a few of his men walking towards her.

"How dare you walk off like that!" Lafayette yelled. In that instant, every ounce of charm, every bit of etiquette vanished.

"How dare you insult me like that!" DG replied.

"I have every right to speak to a woman as I wish. Whether it be lie or the truth!" Lafayette stated.

DG's head snapped at him, "Excuse me? You think you can speak to women as if they are property? Don't you care at all for them?"

"I care not for the needs of women. They do not hold a higher purpose in life than to serve their superiors." Lafayette explained.

"Their superiors being men?" DG asked.

"Women hold no right to govern anything. Be it a household or a realm." Lafayette said.

DG left all of her etiquette go. She stormed up to Lafayette, "Listen here buddy; I will not marry a man who thinks I am his to own and do as he please with! I will never allow you do use me! And I will never allow you to rule to OZ."

"When we are wed, you will have no say in your life." Lafayette replied.

Cain began making his way to the arguing couple.

"Do you honestly believe that I will willing marry a pigheaded, narrow minded, egotistical, pompous Lord?" DG pulled of her engagement ring, "This is what I think of our engagement." Her magic crushed the ring instantly. "I will never marry you!"

Lafayette's fury reached its peak. He slapped DG with the back of his hand. DG stumbled to the side. "Our wedding is already decided. And once we are wed, I will have to crown!"

DG turned and faced Lafayette. "I will se to it that you never have an ounce of power."

"You can do not such thing!" Lafayette replied.

"I can deny the crown!" DG stated.

Lafayette slapped her again, only harder. DG lost her balance and fell to the ground. Lafayette grabbed her hand and raised his own.

Cain grabbed Lafayette's and, "Get your hands off her." He threw Lafayette back towards his men.

Lafayette looked Cain over and smirked. "Well, well, what have we here? The Princesses escort?"

"The Princesses bodyguard." DG replied. She looked at him.

"Ah, the Tin Man. This doesn't concern you, so leave." Lafayette ordered.

Cain refused to move, "I'll leave, once I'm sure you don't touch the Princess again."

"You dare give a Lord orders?"

"I'll give orders to anyone who endangers the Princess." Cain replied.

"The Princess is my fiancée and as such I will to wither as I please!" Lafayette replied. He swung a punch at Cain.

Cain dodged and landed one of his own. The Lords guards moved. Each one attacked Cain at the same time. Two held him on his knees while to third beat him. Cain was punched and kicked repeatedly.

DG finally regained her footing and tried to helped Cain. Lafayette grabbed DG's hair and held her back. "Watch. Your Tin Man is learning an important lesson in life."

DG fumed, "Really, here's one for you. I am not your property!" DG bashed her head into Lafayette's head. The guards stopped as Lafayette cried in pain.

Cain used the time to kick the third guard. DG raised her hands and threw the other two guards off Cain's back. DG helped Cain to his feet. Lafayette and his men quickly regained their stance.

"That was a very unwise move Princess." Lafayette said.

"I disagree." DG replied.

Lafayette and his men surrounded Cain and DG. DG kept herself in front of Cain, hoping she could keep him out for some time.

Cain put a hand on her shoulder and stepped past her. "The Princess never made a mistake Lafayette, you did. You failed to realize that we were being watched the entire time."

DG smirked, "And they've seen enough to terminate this engagement."

Lafayette looked around. Hundreds of people stood on the balconies, watching them. Not far from them, stood Azkadellia, the queen, Ahamo, Raw, and Glitch. Each one looked ready to kill.

"I suggest you leave Lafayette. There's no point in you being here now." Cain said.

Lafayette slowly walked backwards, not wanting to turn his back on the crowd. His men quickly followed him.

"Jeb." Cain called.

Jeb walked from the group. "Send a few of our guards. Make sure he gets too scared to return." Jeb nodded. He turned back and followed Lafayette ad his men with of few men of his own.

Cain turned to DG, "You alright?"

DG looked at Cain. Her lip bled slightly, "Nothing that won't heal. Unlike Lafayette's pride."

Cain could resist a laugh. He quickly regretted it as his chest screamed in pain. Wincing in pain, he grabbed his chest and began falling. DG quickly caught him and eased him to the ground.

"Oh god Wyatt. You're hurt, badly." DG said.

"It's nothing that won't heal kid." Cain said. He tried to stand, but failed at the intensity of the pain.

"Stay still Cain." Glitch said. He took his other side. Together, DG and Glitch helped Cain back towards the gardens. They helped him onto a bench. Raw quickly healed Cain.

"I'm fine Raw." DG said when Raw turned to DG.

"Oh DG, I'm so sorry this happened." The queen said.

"It's not your fault mother." DG replied.

"She's right. It's the courts fault." Cain stated.

"And they will be dealt with. You can be sure of that Deeg." Ahamo said.

"Well now, since the death of the party has finally been kicked out, we can enjoy the rest of the night." Azkadellia said.

Everyone entered back into the ballroom. Many people cheered. Some for DG, who was no longer engaged. Others, for Cain defending the Princess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

DG stood on the balcony. She looked out at the sky. The stairs sparkled with greater intensity then she had ever seen. DG deeply inhaled the cool air.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating the end of your engagement?" Cain asked. He stood by the door.

DG smiled, "I should be. And I am."

"By standing on the balcony?" Cain asked.

"And realizing that my hopes came true." DG relied.

Cain smirked. "You **did **want something to happen."

DG turned and sat on the railing, "And you did come to the rescue."

"That's what Tin Man do." Cain walked up to DG.

DG turned her head, "Well, I guess it's back to the bickering court tomorrow."

"You don't have anything to worry about. After what happened, I think the court will ease up on your marriage." Cain replied.

"But they'll have their way eventually." DG said.

"That may depend." Cain replied.

"On what? Once word gets out that one of the suitors was dismissed, painfully, there won't be any more suitors. I wouldn't have a problem with this except, The court wants me to rule!" DG explained.

Cain looked at DG's face for a moment. "That's not what you're worried about kid. I know that there's something else on your mind."

DG looked up at him, "I hate you."

Cain sat down beside her, "You're not the only one. Spill kid, what's really bugging you?"

DG turned her head and sighed. "When I told you the arranged marriage was what I was hating, that wasn't entirely true. I hated something more."

"What was?" Cain asked.

"I was already in love with someone." DG answered.

Cain sighed.

"The only reason I went along with the arranged proposal, was because I already knew that no one would approve. And that's what I'm upset about. I let the opinions of others run my life, and it cost me." DG replied.

Cain didn't reply. He was in deep thought about what DG had said. He stood and walked around the balcony. DG watched him for a few minutes. Then she stood and looked back out at the water.

"Even if I'm no longer engaged, I'm still bound by the court. And I can't love the man I want to love." DG said. She wiped a stray tear off her face.

"And who do you love DG?" Cain asked.

"I love you Wyatt." DG replied. Several more tears rolled from her eyes.

Cain sighed and turned to DG. He walked to her side. With one hand, he gently turned her cheek and with the other, took her hand. Cain pulled her into a deep kiss. DG closed her eyes and embraced the moment.

When they parted, DG opened her eyes again. She looked up at Cain, "You'd be surprised how long I've wanted to do that kiddo."

DG smiled. Wyatt pulled her into another deep kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada!!! So what did you think? Review please!!


End file.
